Tudo Começa Com Uma Escolha
by Nicoly Da Rosa
Summary: "Fui atrás dele , e ele me viu . Veio em minha direção, parecia que ele ia me mata , mas mesmo assim sentia que devia confiar nele..."  "Minha vida toda iria mudar por uma grande escolha ."


Depois da batalha que nem eu nem Fred presenciamos, tivemos que tentar viver sem os comandos de Riley. Fred e eu fomos para o sul, não tínhamos noção de nada, nem de como comer , viver ou andar . Fred tinha seus poderes e eu era uma mera recém criada . Fred teve a idéia de roubarmos um banco para construir uma casa , no ultimo local q ficamos com Riley . Eu concordei , mas em vês disso roubamos locas e departamentos de construção , nossa casa ficou pronta em 3 meses . Éramos rápidos , e sabíamos q podíamos aparecer ao sol , q nada nem ninguém ia nos matar . Só se os bruxos de capa preta aparecessem {_Os Vulturi_} . Eu e Fred já estávamos com três a quadro anos de vida vampira . E sabíamos muito bem se cuidar , tínhamos nossos visinhos , q nunca chegaram muito perto de nos , com medo ou vontade de matar eu e Fred . Não pensava muito em Diego depois q me disseram q ele foi morto por nossos visinhos .

Certo dia fui casar sem Fred , fui ate a floresta . La senti o cheiro de algo q não sentia a muito tempo , um cheiro adocicado , cheiro de ... Diego , quando o vi meu coração disparou , era sinal q eu tinha um coração . Diego não me vira , mas fui atrás dele , eu o amava , e não o via a muito tempo , tempo para me fazer esquecer , ou pelo menos fingir q nunca tinha amado alguém . Fui atrás dele , e ele me viu . Veio em minha direção, parecia q ele ia me mata , mas mesmo assim sentia q devia confiar nele . Nos abraçamos por um tempo :

- Bree , vamos comigo ate casa aonde estou morando , vamos quero q conheça meus irmãos .

- Não Diego , não vou ate a casa grande , eu moro com Fred e ele e minha família , e não vou desobedecer meu irmão .

Mal nos vimos já íamos brigar .

- por que isso Bre ? Você não me quer por perto ? Pensei que você estava morta , mas crassas a deus não esta .- ele sorria como se estivesse em plena paz .

- Não e isso Diego , você não sabe o que eu pascei ,pensando q você estava morto , e foi Fred q me ajudou a ficar bem . Não vou deixar meu irmão , ele q meu irmão , amigo e alem disso devo minha vida a ele . Você pode continuar morando com eles , não vai mudar nada entre nos . Você mora com eles e eu continuo morando com Fred .

- Não Bre Tanner , não quero ficar longe de você nunca , nunca mais . Você me pertence , nunca mais quero você longe de mim . Se Fred e teu irmão eu vou morar com vocês , sei que ele me detesta , mas antes disso vou levar você ate a casa de meus irmãos . – ele me puxou pelo braço e tive que ir ate lá , num sorriso falso , mas que ele sabia que mudaria em minutos perto dele .

Não disse mais nem um pio , nem ele . Fomos ate a casa dele conhecer seus irmãos . Não era na mesma casa que eu e Fred tivemos que ficar presos . Era maior que aquela outra casa, não era feita de vidros , mas era linda , grande e muito maravilhosa . Entramos , minhas roupas não chegavam nem perto de tão lindas como a da moça loira e o homem alto . Mais alto que Fred :

- Rosálie , Emmett .Essa e Bre , minha "amiga" . Bre esses são Emmett e Rosalie , meus irmãos . – eles apertaram minha mão . Fiquei com medo daquele tal de Emmett que parecia mais um armário . Mas todos sorriam , menos a loira linda que me fazia sentir dor nos olhos .

- Prazer Bree , você e muito familiar para nos .

- Devo se mesmo , seus pais trancaram eu e meu irmão na casa deles . – eu pude sentir minha cara de nojo , e a deles eram tão calmas , provavelmente não ficaram com medo de mim .

- Ah sim , você e a menina que mordeu Edward , sim lembro muito bem de você – Disse o homem armário .

- Isso e muito bom. Vamos nos sentar .- disse a loira linda .Rosálie . – Mas Diego , por que a trouxe aqui ? Ela estava com uma cara de nojo ou dor . Menina por que não senta ser mais arrogante e fria .

- Por que não sou você. Licença Diego , to indo embora , meu irmão já deve estar em casa . Brigada e ate mais ver –Não olhei para traz , aquela mulher me deu nojo , mas parecia minha mãe , como sentia falta dela . Diego não veio atrás de mim , não queria q viesse mesmo , Fred ia brigar comigo por que cheguei tão tarde . Fui correndo para casa , não queria ver Diego e nem sua _família_ tão sedo .

-Menina aonde você estava ? – era Fred , ele estava em cima de uma arvore atrás de mim . – Quero explicações , você nunca vai para aqueles lados , o que de teu hoje ? – Ele tava serio .

- Oi Fred , eu fui casar , eu tava com muita sede , mas não achei muita coisa de bom por la , o sangue e ruim e sujo . Eu não cheguei tarde hoje Fred , não se preocupa , não fui a cidade .- sorri e o abracei .

-Menina não esqueça q eu estou aqui para ficar de olho em ti . Nunca se sabe quando uma menina como você pode escapar de mim . Nos ainda não estamos preparados para sair porá i . Vai que venha o dia , você sabe o que pode acontecer com você se os humanos te verem .

- Ta boom Fred , eu sei de todos os perigos , eu já tenho 5 anos de vida idiota . Não se preocupe comigo , devia se preocupar com você maninho , você anda muito chato , vai procurar uma mulher e transformá-la em vampira para você se diverti um pouco . – Dei um beijo na bochecha dele e fui no meu quarto .

Eu fui ate o banheiro lava meu rosto , era muita emoção por uma noite . Depois q sai do banheiro vi uma criatura nada agradável na minha cara com uma foto minha e de Fred nas mãos :

- Diego o q você esta fazendo aqui ? – Me sentei no canto ta parece , sem olhar em seus olhos .

- Bre eu precisava te ver , eu fiquei muito tempo ser te ver meu amor , e você mudou muito , mas eu ainda te amo muito . Você nem sabe o quando .

- Bre , você esta bem ? – era Fred , ele estava na porta do meu quarto . Diego correu rapidamente para trancar . – Por que trancou a porta Bre ?

- Eu estou de toalha , vou para o banho .

- Bre estou indo para a cidade , volto daqui a alguns dias, não sai de casa , se estiver com sede fique por perto nada de ir para o norte . Seu cuida minha linda

- Tchau Fred . – E ele saiu correndo , senti os barulhos no chão . – Viu você esta arriscando de mais , tive que mentir para meu irmão . Por favor Diego , vai embora . Pára seu e para o meu bem .

- Não Bre , eu não vou . Quero ficar aqui com você . – ele parou e pensou- Já sei , Bre , venha comigo , por favor . Juro que essa noite vai ser maravilhosa . Se não for eu sumo e desapareço da sua vida . Vamos ? – Ele estava de pé na janela , com a mão estendida para mim .

- Ain Diego , eu não posso deixar minha casa , não agora . E tenho medo de ir com você – Me encostei mais na parede para não precisar me sentir confortável .

- Bre isso e muito importante para mim e tenho certeza q para você também será ,- Ele veio ate mim e me pegou no colo – Não faça birra vamos logo pirralha q eu amo muito - Ele ainda teve a coragem de piscar para mim .

- Ta boooom . Deixa eu pega um casaco .

Depois não falamos mais nada , ele foi correndo na frente e eu fui atrás . não queria andar com ele . Isso me fazia me lembrar dos tempos de ninja q tínhamos juntos . Derrepente ele parou :

- Bre por favor , feche os olhos – Ele pegou uma venda e colocou nos meus olhos e me beijou na bochecha .- Não tenha medo . Iremos andar só mais um pouco .

Ele segurou minha mão firme , como se jamais tive-se encostado nela , andamos lentamente ate uma porta , pude sentir o cheiro da madeira, do sangue nos animais . Isso eu podia sentir de longe . Não sei bem se era uma casa ou uma cabana , eu sentia o cheiro da madeira , e de rosas :

- Bre abra os olhos divagar por favor meu amor .

- Meu Deus Diego – era uma cabana , linda eu estava de boca aberta de tão lindo – E maravilhosa – viu não era nem linda era maravilhosa .

- Esta melhor ainda por que você esta por perto . – ele pariu segurou me rosto e me beijou - , Bre não quero fazer isso errado . Emmett me disse que e uma das melhores sensações desse mundo , perde só para o sangue que Riley nos oferecia . Ele disse que quando fizemos isso com alguém que amamos de verdade essa sensação não sai mais de nossas cabeças e corações . Eu te amo Bre , quero ter você só pra mim . Forevermente ,- Ele me sentou na cama e se ajoelhou , pegou do bolso a baixa mias linda do mundo ( _era laranja_ ) – Bre Tanner Você quer casar comigo ?

- Puta merda , por que isso agora Diego ? Eu te amo muito , mas você acha mesmo necessário tudo isso ? – Desculpa ai, mas saiu .(q)

- Por favor , você sabe que eu te amo pirralha , fica comigo, casa comigo , preciso de você Forevermente – ele não falou mais nada , só tocou seus lábio nos meus ,e jogou a caixa _laranja_ no chão.Não sei se aquilo era o certo para fazer no momento , mas quem arisca não petisca .

Nos beijamos por muito tempo , depois Diego fez todo trabalho por mim . Não consegui me lembrar de muita coisa q fiz naquela noite , só de ver a lua tomando o lugar do sol. Eu sentia borbulhos dentro de mim e um calor imenso , pior do que quando Riley me mordeu , mas ao mesmo tempo era uma sensação boa .Que me fazia sentir-me viva .

Não vi Diego depois disso , pensei o que o cara não me queria mais , pra vê como nos vampiras não confiamos nos vampiros :

- Diego , Diegooooo ? – comecei a me sentir a pior menina ,ou pirralia do mundo .

- O que aconteceu meu amor ? – Diego estava só de toalha – Bre ,o que foi menina ? – eu estava rindo da cara dele , tadinho .

Ninguém falou nada por um segundo e meio .

- Diego , por favor , vai coloca uma roupa , depois a gente conversa .

- A , to sem vontade Bre – ele pulou todo molhado em cima da cama e de mim – ah Baixinha vamos brinca de mamãe e filho , você e minha mãe e tem que cuida de mim – ele estava com o dedo na boca – Bom Noite Bre .

Eu e Diego estávamos rindo da besteira q ele falou .

- Ah meu bebezinho , você e muito lindo mesmo ! E eu te amo !,- eu sorri para Diego , ele era um vampiro ... Muito lindo , tezão , bonito e gostosão =P - Diego eu to com muita sede .

Ele me olho com uma cara q meus deus . Ele saiu e volto do meu lado com tanta rapidez q nem notei , acho q to ficando velha .

- Aqui Bre , deve dar pro casto pra ti , vou trocar de roupa e já volto . Põem minha camisa ? vai fica chinitita em ti Bre .

Ele trocar de rouba e eu fui ate a cozinha pra vê se tinha mais sangue , eu estava morda de sede , eu tomei todo o sangue q tinha , e ainda era pouco , seis jarás não eram o suficiente para mim, eu ainda sentia minha carcanta seca , eu queria beber , comer , eu precisava . Então tive que sair , ia caçar era a única maneira . Mas quando sai me deparei com uma coisa q jamais deveria ver nessa vida .

Um bebe , meu cérebro desligou geral quando senti o cheio do sangue dose , sangue lindo , q minha carcanta precisava , ela tinha a quantia certa para mim :

- Bre , para por favor , não faça isso como você mesma e nem com a pobre menina , por favor pare , - Diego gritava , minha cabeça na aquentou aquilo , eu precisava beber , eu tinha q beber – Bre pare , pare por favor .- Ele me segurava com toda força q ele ainda tinha . ele foi rápido , tirou a menina da minha frente e a colocou aonde eu não sentira seu cheiro .

- Por que fez isso , ele ia ser minha – eu batia nele , naquele momento pude sentir meu cérebro voltando ao normal . – eu iria ... – não consegui terminar a frase .

- Bre , você não podia matar uma pobre criança . – ele me abraçava tentando me acalmar .

- Vou caçar , quando eu sentir que e a hora eu volto .- eu sai correndo , não olhei para traz e nem ele veio atrás de mim .

Eu me senti péssima quando a menina q acabara de ver, aquilo me deixou tonta e o cheiro dela não sai do meu nariz e nem do meu organismo . Mas não precisei caminhar muito , achei uma coisa q jamais imaginara q existia ._Lobos_ . Eles eram grandes , tinha uma meia dúzia deles , ou mais , não cheguei a contar , tinha uma mulher junto .Ela não parecia estar muito feliz . Eles estavam brigando , eu acho , ou alguma coisa muito parecida . Eles tinham cores lindas , preto , marrom , cinza , vermelhão , laranja ... tudo muito lindo , mas eu não quis chegar muito perto .Mas eram tão lindos , como queria poder chegar perto , mas aposto que eu seria morta com uma bocada .

Eu não sei o que mais eu podia esperar daquelas coisas , se eu vise uma bruxa , ou ate dinossauro seria normal tudo isso ? eu estava pensando de mais , e eu tinha q comer , então fui ate a cidade .

Eu tinha que procurar pelas pessoas q ninguém ia sentir falta , e a primeira q eu achei era uma linda mulher , loira com um corpo lindo , tinha vontade de ser ela . Ela estava sozinha no meio da rua , estava de vestido curto , era cantora de funk ou prostituta .Mas ela não tinha sangue dose , mas eu precisava me alimentar . Fui chegando de mancinho , a mulher parecia ter uns vinte e três , era linda , mas chorava .Não senti pena nenhuma :

- Moça , se não esta afim de sofrer venha comigo ,- pequei ela pela mão e fui ate um lugar aonde fosse muito escura e ela não vise meu rosto .

Ela veio comigo , não disse uma palavrinha , ela era uma boa moça , pequei ela por traz ( sem malicia ) e a mordi , o sangue dela era sujo , tinha um gosto amargo tipo sal .Meu cérebro não se desligou , eu tinha nojo daquilo , o sangue dela tinha gosto de droga , imagina uma vampira morrendo de overdose , tive que parar não estava assim de morrer daquele jeito e com o sangue daquela moça linda por fora e suja por dentro .

Fui para casa , iria arrumar minha mochila e iria embora , quando Fred volta-se ele iria ficar sabendo aonde fui . Enquanto arrumava minhas malas não parava de pensar em Diego e na menina que quase matei , será q eu seria uma assassina como Victoria , ou um monstro como Riley . Não sei o que eu podia pensar daquela minha atitude masoquista . Quando tava dentro de casa , senti o queiro de alguém que eu conhecia , Diego . Então entrei no banheiro e sai pela pequena janela q tinha no banheiro . Por incrível q parece eu passei pela pequena janela , e né isso q da ser uma vampirinha em mini atura . Eu sai pela janela , eu tava sem nada , com pouco dinheiro e com a roupa do corpo . Fui pro o norte , lá fiquei um tempo , mas o sangue deles era muito ruim e nem eram deles mesmo , as pessoas de lá eram muito doentes e isso me provocava anciã de vomito .Então decidi não comer , bom , beber sangue .Eu ia tentar sobreviver de outra forma , não sabia qual , mas tinha q ter outras escolhas , eu precisava de escolhas , minha vida ficou um topo confuça pois que Diego voltou , foi uma coisa ruim rápida , como a minha vida sempre foi , resolvida em instantes , tudo era rápido , não gosta muito de rapidez por mais que essa palavra viesse sempre atrás de mim , eu não me importava ia tentar ter uma vida meio normal .Eu ia para o sul , nesses últimos messes q eu passei no norte as pessoas falavam muito que lá tinha pelas pessoas , coisa maravilhosas e um muito que ninguém imaginava q no mundo existia . Eu fui tentar ganhar minha vida lá ,m não sei se ia ajuda em alguma coisa , fiquei muito feliz por sei lá . Eu tinha eu , e eu do meu lado ,e minha intuição que não era muito lá essas coisas , ela me dizia q minha vida iria mudar . Por alguns dias pensei que era fome , por que só comia o q tinha na minha mochila , e nela só coisas muito importantes , tipo comida , um pó q me fazia ficar um pouco mais morena , as pessoas no sul iriam notar minha aparência esbranquiçada . E também tinha uma capa , se eu andasse no sol as pessoas não iriam notar q eu era uma vampira , suja ( eu tomava banho , quando tava) , branca e nojenta , eu não tinha pedido a ninguém q me transforma-se , num monstro , aquilo tudo era culpa daquela mulher ruiva insignificante , e do namoradinho dela , que bom q eu nunca fiquei sabendo da briga q eles tiveram .Diego estava junto , mas eu não tava afim de ficar sabendo , coisas ruins eu já tinha muito na minha vida .

Eu tava super feliz por estar no sul .. Mas tinha um problema , teria que nadar para chegar no meu destino , então eu fui né , faze o que . E a Vida ... Nadei por alguns dias , acho q foi uns três , era muita água numa cabeça só .

Eu estava tentando ser normal , mas isso não estava dando muito certo .Eu consegui chegar na praia de manhazinha , e ninguém me vira .Eu peguei dentro da minha mochila minha capa , eu ia coloca ela para o sol , que era uma coisa de louco mesmo ia atravessando a rua quando , um carro passa bem por cima do meu pobre corpo , senti uma dor que doía muito , e acabei batendo minha cabeça na calçada .

Eu adormeci e não me lembro de mais nada depois daquilo .Me lembro de sentir cheirinho de sangue , eu tava cedendo de sede .


End file.
